Ídolo
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Petra tiene una gran ilusión hacia Rivaille ¿él corresponderá esos sentimientos?


**Ídolo**

Estoy muy emocionada, mi corazón no deja de latir fuerte y mi estomago se encuentra lleno de mariposas, todo por el solo recuerdo que deja en mi su rostro sereno y a veces tan inexpresivo, su característico caminar erguido. Que más daría yo por que esos labios me digieran un par de palabras de amor pero con regaños y ordenes he de conformarme, aun así soy feliz.

Todo mundo lo admira y sueña ser como él, por mi parte lo amo y sueño con él. ¿Por qué dios me dio este cruel castigo? ¿Por qué mis ojos tontamente miraron tan alto? mi superior, mi líder, el héroe del mundo y yo, una simple soldado a sus órdenes. El solo verlo pasar es un gran suplicio, innumerables veces tuve que ahogar en mi cuerpo las inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, sentir su calor, sentirlo humano en mis brazos.

Recordar la primea vez que lo vi, detrás del imponente comandante Smith, en su caballo listo para partir a una misión, creo que el único motivo por el cual me uní a la tropa de reconocimiento fue él. Cuando le comente a mi padre sobre mis planes de unirme a la tropa casi muere de un infarto pero creo que comprendió que ya era mayor y que debía trazar mi lugar en la vida y el lugar que yo había elegido era estar al lado del teniente Rivaille, aun si fuera como un soldado. Trabaje duro, investigue sus gustos, todo con tal de que me eligiera en su escuadrón y gracias a un golpe de suerte me eligió, sentí que el mundo era bello y colorido pero no todo fue perfecto; comprobé que como tenía sus virtudes tenía sus defectos, tantos como cualquier otro y también aprendí en carne propia el miedo a los titanes.

Las veces que nuestras manos o miradas se encontraron era el cielo, esos escasos segundos valían para hacerme salir a delante el resto de la semana. Dios, esto es tan doloroso y placentero a la vez ¿Cuándo el masoquismo se apodero de mi?

—Estoy siempre al borde de la muerta ¿tendría que decirle lo que siento?—Pensé sin poder dormir en mi cama — Me puede rechazar pero, si no…— Me levante de la cama y salí a tomar un poco aire, la noche era fresca y las corrientes jugueteaban con mi cabello y ropa de cama— Como me gustaría estar caminando bajo esta noche de su mano— Abrace mi cuerpo suspirando — Solo eso haría esta noche aun más hermosa— La luna llena se colaba entre los arboles dando una sensación de cuento de hadas.

Seguí caminando cuando el sonido de unos sollozos llego a mis oídos, seguí el sonido y con cautelosa me escondí tras unos arbustos, no podía ver mucho, solo una silueta de alguien tirado en el pasto y fue cuando la luz de la luna dio de lleno, pude distinguir una figura conocida. Cabello castaño y alborotado, un par de lentes sobre el cabello y el uniforme cubierto de barro, sin duda alguna era la teniente Hanji Zoe; cubría con las manos la cara y sollozaba con tanto dolor. Recordé a sus titanes, por la mañana habían sido encontrados muertos y había armado un gran escándalo. Sentí tanta pena por ella, sabía bien lo apasionada que era por la investigación a todos nos lo dejaba muy claro.

Camine despacio hacia ella cuando, escuche ruido de entre los arbustos del otro lado donde me encontraba, ahogue un pequeño grito al distinguir perfectamente al nuevo visitante.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sabes acaso lo patética que te ves?—El teniente se acerco hacia ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Zoe solo hipo un poco y se incorporo — Mujer espero que el día que yo muera me llores de esa forma

La cara de la chica se puso pálida del miedo

—Tú no vas a morir— Dijo sollozando

—Todos vamos a morir algún día— Respondió Rivaille cruzando los brazos

—Ciertamente, creo que moriría yo antes que tú —Se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la chaqueta manchando su cara con barro— Mi estilo de vida es más peligroso que el tuyo

—Estúpidamente más peligroso— Saco del bolsillo del pantalón un pañuelo que paso ferozmente sobre el rostro de Hanji, su piel se torno roja por la presión de la tela.

—Sabes lo mucho que significaban para mí la investigación, solo el cono…

Sentí como mi corazón se derrumbaba, el teniente lentamente había tomado el mentón de la señora Hanji y depositaba sobre sus labios un beso, sellando así el resto de sus palabras .Aquel beso que yo siempre espere, mi primer beso de sus labios. Cerré los ojos tratando de borrar aquello de mi mente pero fue imposible, la imagen se había grabado para siempre. Trate de correr pero me había quedado petrificado, la tristeza me estaba comiendo todas las energías.

—Prométeme que te vas a cuidar— Susurro Hanji separándose de él — Que siempre vas a regresar no importe lo que pase

—Solo si me prometes no morir de una forma tonta— Le dijo él lentamente

Había una especia de complicidad en la mirada de ambos, como aquella que yo le dirigía a él pero que él no me dirigía a mí. Respire hondo y me mordí la lengua.

—Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto, estas hecha un asco y necesitas un baño— El teniente Rivaille empezó a caminar seguido de Hanji

Una vez que los dos salieron de mi vista decidí regresar a mi habitación.

— ¿Por qué estas despierta? ¿Estuviste llorando?— Auruo se acerco con una botella llena de agua

No podría dormir y decidí salir a pasear— Le dije pasando las manos por los ojos

—¿Y por eso tienes que llorar?

—Solo recordaba unas cosas

—¡Vaya cosas que recuerdas! ¿Pensabas en tu padre? ¿O estas lloriqueando por el teniente otra vez?

No soporte más y le di un fuerte pisotón en el pie, este solo soltó un grito de dolor. Sin más me eche a llorar totalmente desconsolada

—El jamás tendrá ojos para mí— Le dije tirándome de rodillas al piso y cubriendo mi rostro— Que tonta fui

—No digas eso— Auruo dejo la botella en el piso y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo — Eres una chica muy linda y dulce

—Pero no para él— Me aferre a su abrazo

—Tal vez él no era el indicado

—¡Yo quiero que lo sea!

—Bueno, el primer amor siempre es un capricho

—¡No digas cosas tan horribles!— Le grite separándome de él

—Seamos honestos— Me grito poniéndose de pie— Tu solo estas ilusionada con él, no conoces más de su vida de lo que sabías antes de que te eligiera para su escuadrón

—¡Yo lo quiero!

—¿Te has puesto a pensar que es lo que él quiere? Tal vez una esposa y una familia no formen parte de sus planes

Volví a cubrirme los ojos con las manos

— ¿Por qué pasa eso? — Sin más él me volvió a abrazar y me susurro en el oído

— ¿Por qué los titanes aparecieron? ¿Por qué el titán colosal derrumbo parte de la muralla? Hay tantas cosas que no sabemos y tal vez nunca sabremos pero no debemos dejarnos caer por esto, tenemos que sacar fuerza y salir adelante como podamos, eres fuerte y sé que podrás con esto.

Correspondí a su abrazo

—Algún día recordaras todo esto y vas a reír, te lo puedo asegurar— Acaricio mi cabello

Nunca en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo se había portado de forma tan amable y poco egoísta, sabía que tenía que confiar en él.

—Muchas gracias— Le dije y sin más volví a mi cuatro, me deje caer sobre la cama y cubrí mi cara con la almohada

—Tal vez muera mañana— Dije— pero estoy segura de que él seguirá viviendo y que tomara mi fuerza de voluntad y serán aun más fuerte, es así como él sigue adelante.

Cerré los ojos y quede presa de un pesado sueño.

A la mañana siguiente baje y lo encontré sentado en el comedor esta junto a ella, no parecía gran diferencia en su trato, ella hablaba sin parar y él se mantenía serio.

—Hacen una linda pareja— me dije —Para alguien que hable hace falta alguien que escuche— Cerré los ojos intentando olvidar lo de ayer

—Buenos días — Salude tímida, solo obtuve respuesta verbal de Hanji y del el teniente un movimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que respondía mi saludo.

—Tengo que retirarme— Dijo Hanji tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla— Que de explicarle a Eren el resto de mis experimentos y no quiero llegar tarde, no debo darle oportunidad de huir— Salió de la habitación casi corriendo, era como si esperara un regaño de parte del señor Rivaille.

Quedamos solos los dos, por primera vez en mi vida fue incomodo

—Señor— Le dije nervios— Hay algo que… que he querido decirle desde hace tiempo

— ¿Sí?— Pregunto tomando un sorbo de tu taza con café

—Quiero decirle que me gusta, que siempre me ha gustado y aunque sé que usted no puede…— Cerré la boca, estaba a punto de decirle lo que había visto la noche anterior.

— ¿No puedo qué?— Se había puesto de pie y me miraba inquisitivamente, sentí un poco de tristeza que le diera más importancia a esa parte de mi declaración.

—Yo no quería pero… — Arqueo una ceja

Baje la mirada y no tuve más remedio que decir todo

—Lo vi anoche con la señora Hanji, discúlpeme mucho, estaba paseando porque no podía dormir y los vi

No dijo nada, solo me observo

—Creo que… sabes que no puedo corresponderte— Su voz había vuelto a ser calmada y pausada.

—Si— Dije más como un chillido que como una palabra

Para mi sorpresa coloco la palma de su mano en mi cabeza y dijo sereno

—Un soldado tiene como prioridad salvaguardar la vida de los demás anteponiendo sus propios intereses, se fuerte — Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación.

Entendí que pasaba lo mismo que yo, el sufría, tal vez moriría mañana pero me ira feliz sabiendo que él seguirá aquí y que por primera vez algo fuerte nos unió, éramos compañeros del mismo dolor.

No me gusta mucho la pareja Petra/Rivaille, siento que el carácter del sargento se comería totalmente a la chica pero muy dentro y en ámbito personal tengo cierta compresión de la situación que la pobre paso. No es mi mejor final y ni mejor fic pero tenía ganas de escribirlo, ya veremos si la vida me da algo para escribir un mejor final.


End file.
